The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula medium, commonly known as Canterbury Bells, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMM03’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMM03’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula cultivar with upright, compact plant form and unique colored flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2011 in Søhus, Denmark. The female or seed parent is a cultivar from the proprietary breeding line of Campanula medium designated 45.11.1422 clone 17 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is a cultivar from the proprietary breeding line of Campanula medium designated 45.07.0908BY (unpatented). The new Campanula ‘PKMM03’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2011 in a controlled environment in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘PKMM03’ on the basis of its upright, compact plant habit, plant height, violet flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings was first performed in April 2011 in Søhus, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.